


Armor worthy of Jon

by Louen_Leoncoeur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louen_Leoncoeur/pseuds/Louen_Leoncoeur
Summary: Just sharing some of my old armor designs for Jon I have one for each of the great houses now most of these armors follow a central theme of being heavy tailored plate and mail after 8 season's of GOT I was quit frankly sick of their laughable attempts at armor so I decided to do better oh and I have decided to include Tolkien style armors as well when the mood strikes me. Oh and warhammer armours
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Ashara Dayne/Jon Snow, Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Elia Martell/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Rhaella Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Val, Melisandre of Asshai/Jon Snow, Missandei/Jon Snow, Myrcella Baratheon/Jon Snow, Shiera Seastar/Jon Snow
Comments: 113
Kudos: 86





	1. Martell Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnamonBurns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBurns/gifts).



> Leave a comment if you like them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's armor if he fostered with the vipers of the south

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

He was akin to a Rhoynar god striding into battle clad in armour of thicker make then other knight's and looked incredibly old. The outline of a sunburst had been graven into the knight's breastplate, decorated with fine golden tracery. For all its age, the armour had obviously been reverently treated – delicate flutes of beaten metal winked in the morning sun, lending the curved steel an almost palpable glow all his fastenings were gilded, and the gilded steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like a spear of flame in the light of the rising sun. while large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also gilded. While a solid gorget encircles his throat stamped upon the metal is a viper's head His rondels were great golden medallions embossed with the sun and spear of martell these wrought of steel and gold. His tower shield is massive oak-and-steel bearing his personal sigil. The sun and spear of martell quartered with the wolf of stark colors reversed. While traveling he wears a fine satin cloak, in the red and gold of house martell, it is fastened by a clasp of obsidian and gold in the shape of a viper a token of affection from his dear dornish beauty. Jon's horse was a great white destrier of impressive size clad in splendid golden barding the destrier has a blanket with enameled crimson scales and gilded crinet and chamfron, as well as crimson silk barding's decorated with the viper of martell, many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, but a great elemental of wave and water. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great steed in the surf along the shores of Plankytown, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by the knights of other houses. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest lambskin of the free cities the belt itself was studded with garnets and rubies while the sheathe was wrapped in bands of glittering gold with each cross-section studded by large yellow diamonds. Astride his great beast in the full panoply of war Jon was akin to an ancient Rhoynar god. Jon also owns a mighty lance, an ancient artefact brought to Dorne from distant Valyria. It was crafted from summer isle wood inlaid in gold, and its curving vamplate guard had been carved in the likeness of a viper. Jon wielded this lance as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. his weapon was equally resplendent Mother's Ruin is the greatsword of House Martell gifted to Jon by Lord Doran for saving his life from Essosi pirates it is as wide across as a man's hand. The blade is taller than an adolescent Robb Stark and near as tall as Ser Ilyn Payne. Its Valyrian steel is dark and smoky with deep rippling waves.


	2. Arryn armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armor for Jon based upon the great falcon lords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

Tall and Grim was he akin to the winged knight of old tales striding into battle encased in silver plate and mail embossed upon the surface of the breastplate were twin falcons their eyes set with fine sapphires, Large circular rondels, enameled cream-and-blue in the moon-and-falcon sigil of House Arryn, protected the vulnerable juncture of arm and breast. all his fastenings were gilded, and the silver steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like the rays of the winter moon. while large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also gilded, A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat stamped upon this gorget was the emblem of the Eyrie forges. His kite shield is massive weirwood dyed blue and rimmed with steel it bore the falcon of Arryn upon its face. While traveling through the Vale Jon wears a heavy satin great cloak lined with the pelt of a bear it was gifted to him by Ned, fastened by a fine brooch shaped from a large square cut sapphire set in heavy silver chain a token of affection from Lord Arryn. His Great helm is equally splendid wrought of fine silver falcon's wings sprouted from the temples of his helm. He also owns a magnificent warhorn it was fashioned from the bark of a weirwood wrapped in silver bands. It is said to be a thousand years old taken as wergild from the ancient winter kings for whom the house of Ser Artys bore great contempt. In lieu of a horse Jon rides a great black hippogryph named Beaquis it is a magnificent beast in heavy silver barding styled in the ancient traditions of the Vale so his mount bore the colours of Stark and Arryn a magnificent crest even among the costly liveries of his Westerosi brothers. Jon also owns the great lance, of Ser Artys Arryn. It was crafted from pale wood inlaid in silver, and its curving vamplate guard had been carved in the likeness of a Falcon's head. Jon wielded this lance as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest leather of the Reach the belt itself was studded with several large square cut sapphires while the sheathe was wrapped in crisscrossing bands of silvered steel with each cross-section stamped with the falcon of Arryn. Jon wields the bastard sword long claw a mighty weapon that was once held by the Mormont's of bear island he received the blade and his knighthood when he faced Ironborn raiders on the shores of the isle As Jon wielded this blade, it would catch the sun's rays, dazzling his enemies as he charged into battle. Astride his trusted companion Jon was as noble and fair as a lord of lord of the Westerlands, as strong as the warrior, as wise as the father, as venerable as an Archon of Valyria, and as kind as the winds of spring.


	3. Targaryen Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon in traditional Targaryen plate I use Gothic plate as a base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

Jon strides into battle in black and gold-enameled plate embossed upon the surface of the breastplate was the dragon of Targaryen each head set with ruby eyes. His armour was thicker set than most Knights of Westeros and looked incredibly old. For all its age, the armour had obviously been reverently treated – delicate flutes of beaten metal winked in the morning sun. Its large circular rondels are enameled gold-and-black, in the shape of sunburst protecting the vulnerable juncture of arm and breast. A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat stamped upon the metal is the stars of the seven. His round shield is massive oak-and-steel bearing his personal sigil. The dragon of house Targaryen quartered. While traveling he wears a cloak, in the red-and-black colors of the Dragon lords, is fastened by a clasp of obsidian and gold in the shape of a winter rose a token of affection from his late mother. He also owns a magnificent warhorn it was fashioned from a dragon’s fang wrapped in glittering bronze bands. It is said to be a thousand years old gifted to the Archons of Valyria by the great god Vhagar in recognition for their mastery of the mighty dragons. His great helm is equally splendid crested with a dragon wrought in gold Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest lambskin of the free cities the belt itself was studded with rubies and obsidian while the sheathe was wrapped in bands of glittering bronze with each cross-section stamped with the dragon of his house. Astride his great beast in the full panoply of war Jon was akin to an ancient god. Jon also owns a mighty lance, an ancient artefact brought to Dragonstone from distant Valyria. It was crafted from pale wood inlaid in silver, and its curving vamplate guard had been carved in the likeness of a dragon’s head. Jon wielded this lance as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. his weapon was equally resplendent Blackfyre the sword of kings a mighty relic weapon, first gifted to the Targaryen’s by the Archons of Valyria and wielded by many heroes of Freehold’s. It was forged from the finest Valyrian steel and was quenched in the heat of the 14 flames. As Jon wielded this blade, it would catch the sun's rays, dazzling his enemies as he charged into battle. In lieu of a horse Jon rides a mighty dragon known as ērinnon his name meaning victory in the old tongue the beast is a marvel with powerful muscles and heavy barding of gold and Valyrian steel styled in the ancient traditions of the Freehold so his mount bore the colours of Targaryen a magnificent crest even among the costly liveries of his Westerosi brothers astride his trusted companion Jon was as noble and fair as an lord of Pentos, as strong as the warrior, as wise as the father, as venerable as an Archon of Valyria, and as kind as the winds of spring.


	4. Tyrell armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's armor if he fostered with the great reach lords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment I do enjoy designing armor

He was akin to the Gardener kings of old striding forth encased in green plate and golden mail. Large circular rondels, enameled gold-and-green in the sigil of house tyrell, protecting the vulnerable juncture of arm and breast. A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat, all his fastenings were gilded, and the greenish steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like freshly plucked emerald in the light of the rising sun. While large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also gilded. About his shoulders was a great cloak sewn from countless layers of cloth-of-gold, so heavy that it barely stirred even when he charged, so large that its drape covered most of his stallion's hindquarters when he took the saddle. No ordinary clasp would suffice for such a weight, so the great cloak was held in place by a matched pair of miniature roses upon his shoulders. His kite shield is massive oak-and-steel bearing his personal sigil the wolf of house stark reversed quartered with the rose of Tyrell. The great helm he wore was crested by gilded antlers much like king Roberts giving him the appearance of an ancient forest god proud and wrathful. he also owns a hunting horn it was fashioned from an auroch horn wrapped in glittering golden bands inscribed with prayers of the seven. It is said to be a thousand years old once held by the first gardener kings it is said if it should be blown anywhere in the reach its call shall not be unanswered. Jon's horse was a mighty black destrier of impressive size clad in splendid golden barding many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, but a great elemental of the ancient forest. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great steed in the surf along the Western shores of Old Oak, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by the knights of other houses. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest lambskin of the Reach the belt itself was studded with garnets and fine emeralds while the sheathe was "overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold, and on it were set in Andal runes formed of many gems the name Arbor’s fury and the lineage of the sword. Astride his great beast in the full panoply of war Jon was akin to a mighty Gardener king. Jon also owns a mighty lance, an ancient artefact brought to Highgarden from distant Andalos. It was crafted from pale wood inlaid in gold, and its curving vamplate guard had been carved in the likeness of a lion's head. Jon wielded this lance as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease.


	5. Lannister Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon if he was Cersei's boy toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

Jon was akin to the lion kings of old tall, fair, and grim striding into battle clad in the armour of thicker make than other knights and looked incredibly old. The outline of a sunburst had been graven into the breastplate, decorated with fine golden tracery. For all its age, the armour had been reverently treated – delicate flutes of beaten metal winked in the morning sun, lending the curved steel an almost palpable glow all his fastenings were gilded, and the red steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like a ruby in the light of the rising sun. While a solid gorget encircles his throat stamped upon the metal is a lion's head its eyes were small rubies. While large couter's shaped to resemble lion paws protected his elbow and arm these were also gilded. His tower shield is massive golden wood-and-steel bearing his sigil. The Lion of Lannister crowned a sword grasped in its right paw. While traveling he wears a cloak of red silk fashioned from the pelt of a great lion it's head and paws, fastened by a fine brooch shaped from a large square-cut ruby set in gold surrounded by ten round cut diamonds an heirloom of house Lannister it was gifted to him by Cersei on their wedding day. He also owns a magnificent warhorn it was fashioned from a lion's fang it was wrapped in glittering bands of bronze inscribe with prayers of the seven it was gifted to Tyrion III by the Andal warlords whom he welcomed into his halls, It was said in legend that if the Horn was blown anywhere within the bounds of the Westerlands, its call would not pass unheeded. In place of a helm, Jon wears the crown of Gerold Lannister a great golden diadem scored with Andal runes and set with seven large square-cut rubies. Jon is a master of the horse often being compared to a centaur when astride his great mount firefoot, His charger is a stallion with its own gilded armor. The destrier has a blanket with enameled golden scales and gilded crinet and chamfron, as well as crimson silk barding's decorated with the lion of the Lannisters astride his trusted companion Jon was as noble and fair as a lord of the Westerlands, as strong as the warrior, as wise as a Maester, as venerable as a king of Winter, and as kind as summer. Jon also owns a mighty lance, an artifact of the Western Kings. it was crafted from the golden wood of the summer isle inlaid with bronze, its curving vamplate guard was carved in the likeness of a lion's head. Jon wielded this lance as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. Finally came to his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest leather of the Westerlands the belt itself was studded with large square-cut rubies and glittering yellow diamonds while the scabbard is garishly decorated with gold, Cherrywood, and red leather with golden lions' heads. The eyes of the lions are rubies. Jon wields the mighty brightroar an ancient Valyrian Steel greatsword belonging to House Lannister it was known as the foe-hammer, flame of the west and bane of the reach lords for the blade had seen much of war It is a magnificent blade cutting through flesh and steel with but a swing it is said when Jon wielded the blade he fought as the warrior himself. it was gifted to Jon by Cersei as a symbol of their love. Jon also used a great bow fashioned from Goldenheart wood it was as tall as a fully grown man and needed a firm hand to even pluck the string, the limbs had been inscribed with prayers of the seven and the tips fashioned to resemble the head of lions he carried a quiver of white-oak arrows fletched with eagle fathers with the bow in hand Jon was akin to a summer isle warrior in skill. 


	6. Baratheon Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon clad in the armor of a Stormlord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

Proud and fierce was he as a storm king of old striding into battle clad in heavy black plate over this a fine surcoat of yellow leather bearing the stag of his house. His rondels were great golden medallions crowned by stag horns wrought of steel and gold, all his fastenings were gilded, and the steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like a fork of lightning streaking across the heavens. A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat stamped upon the metal is a lightning bolt. While large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also gilded, His round shield is massive oak-and-steel bearing his personal sigil. The Stag of Baratheon quartered. While traveling through the kingdoms he wears a fine satin cloak, in the black and yellow of Baratheon gifted to him by Lord Renly, is fastened by a clasp of obsidian and gold in the shape of a prancing stag a token of affection from Mya Stone. He also owns a magnificent warhorn it was fashioned from a leviathan’s tooth wrapped in golden bands. gifted to Jon for his victory against the Ironborn when blow it sounds like the crashing of thunder. His great helm is equally splendid crested with gilded antlers. Jon's horse was a great red destrier of impressive size clad in splendid black barding styled in the ancient traditions of the Stormlanders, many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, but a great elemental of thunder and fury. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the mighty steed in the great forest surrounding Storm's End, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by the knights of other houses. Astride his great beast in the full panoply of war Jon was akin to an ancient storm god. Jon also owns a mighty lance, fashioned by the finest smiths of Storms end It was crafted from pale wood inlaid in gold, and its curving vamplate guard had been carved in the likeness of a stag’s head. Jon wielded this lance as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. he also owns a fine belt crafted from the supple leather of the reach studded with garnets and yellow topaz. his weapon was equally resplendent the hammer of Robert Baratheon known as storm breaker it is a mighty weapon that has brought ruin to many foes including the last dragon Jon wields the great hammer as it was weightless shattering shields and chest with equal skill.


	7. Stark armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon as a king of winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

He was as one of the kings of old Tall and Fair befitting a man of North clad in glittering Silver plate and mail forged in the Grand halls of Winterfell, His rondels resembled the heads of a wolf wrought of steel and silver, all his fastenings were bronzed, and the steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like the freshly fallen snow. while large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also bronzed, A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to midthigh His kite shield is massive weirwood-and-bronze bearing his personal sigil. The wolf of house stark reversed quartered with a laughing weirwood on a field of white. While traveling he wears a fine satin cloak lined with the fur of a great snow bear it is fastened by a clasp of obsidian and bronze in the shape of a snarling wolf a token of affection from his dear Sansa. He also owns a magnificent warhorn it was fashioned from a mammoth tusk wrapped in golden bands it was scored with aged runes. It is said to be a thousand years old gifted to the Stark kings by the children of the forest in recognition for their faith in the old gods. Jon's horse was a great chestnut gelding of impressive size clad in splendid silver barding many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, but a great elemental of ice and stone akin to an avalanche. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great steed on the wide plains of the north, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by the knights of other houses. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest lambskin of white harbor the belt itself was studded with diamonds and dragon glass while the sheathe was wrapped in bands of glittering silver with each cross-section stamped by the snarling wolf of stark. Astride his great beast in the full panoply of war Jon was akin to a winter king of old. Jon also owns a mighty lance, an ancient artefact brought to the north as wergild from the battles against the Andals. It was crafted from weirwood taken from the isle of faces inlaid in silver, and its curving vamplate guard had been carved in the likeness of a wolf’s head. Jon wielded this lance as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. his weapon was equally resplendent Longclaw the bastard sword of house Mormont gifted to Jon on a visit to the wall when he saved Lord Mormont from a horde of Wight's. It is a magnificent blade cutting through iron or steel with but a swing it is said when Jon wielded the blade he fought as the warrior himself.


	8. Tully armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon in the style of a Proud river lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

Jon strides into battle clad in scarlet and azure surcoat bearing the leaping trout's of house Tully over silver plate and scales. Its large circular rondels are enameled silver, is the shape of trout protecting the vulnerable juncture of arm and breast. A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat stamped upon the metal is the trout of Tully. While large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also silvered, His heater shield is massive oak-and-steel bearing A leaping silver trout on a field of blue and mud red. While traveling he wears a cloak, of red satin lined with wolf fur, it is fastened by a fine shaped from a large square cut sapphire set in silver chain it was gifted to him by lady Catelyn. He also owns a magnificent warhorn it was fashioned from a bison horn wrapped in steel bands. It is said to be a thousand years old gifted to house justman by the Andal warlords who conquered the region. His great helm is equally splendid crested with a leaping trout in white gold. Jon's horse was a great chestnut gelding of impressive size clad in splendid silver barding many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, but a great elemental of wave and water. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great steed in the surf along the Stoney shores of the Trident, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by the knights of other houses. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest lambskin of the free cities the belt itself was studded with sapphires and rubies while the sheathe was wrapped in bands of glittering silver with each cross-section was studded with sapphires as well. Astride his great beast in the full panoply of war Jon was akin to an ancient Riverlord. Jon also owns a mighty lance, an ancient artefact wielded my many heroes of Tully past. It was crafted from fine Riverlands oak inlaid in silver, and its curving vamplate guard had been carved in the likeness of a Trout. Jon wielded this lance as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. his weapon was equally resplendent know as blood letter it is an ancient heirloom of house Tully. its guard was fashioned to resemble the tail of a leaping trout, while it's grip was wrapped in fine white Essosi leather, the pommel is a sparkling sapphire the size of a hens egg. It was a mighty blade that had tasted the blood of many a foe whether Andals, Ironborn and Northmen


	9. Greyjoy Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon as an ironlord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

Jon strides into battle in black and gold-enameled plate embossed upon the surface of the breastplate was the kraken of Greyjoy its eyes set with obsidian . His armour was thicker set than most Knights of Westeros and looked incredibly old. For all its age, the armour had obviously been reverently treated – delicate flutes of beaten metal winked in the morning sun. Its large circular rondels are enameled gold-and-black, in the shape of krakens protecting the vulnerable juncture of arm and breast. While large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also gilded. A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat stamped upon the metal is the face of the grey king. His tower shield is massive oak-and-steel bearing his personal sigil, the visage of nagga the dragon quartered with the wolf of stark. While at sea he wears a cloak, fashioned from the hide of a great sea dragon, is fastened by a clasp of obsidian and gold in the shape of a kraken a token of affection from his dear pirate queen. He also owns a magnificent warhorn it was fashioned from a leviathan's tooth wrapped in glittering iron bands. It is said to be a thousand years old gifted to the iron kings by the merfolk when blown it rouses the krakens of the deep who come ready to fight for their master. His tall black warhelm is decorated with an iron kraken, the tentacles of which coil down below his jaw. In the full panoply of war Jon was akin to the grey king. Jon also owns a mighty lance, an ancient artefact brought to Iron isle from distant Yi-ti. It was crafted from pale wood inlaid in silver, and its curving vamplate guard had been carved in the likeness of a kraken. Jon wielded this lance as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. He wields a great war axe forged from meteoric steel each the blade jagged and coated in poisons from a manticore each blow causes debilitating effects slowing the opponents to a crawl while Jon hacks away at them the haft is made of strong Weirwood wrapped in finely cured leather the blade is black as the void etched in golden filigree in the style of a writhing Kraken and bear viscous spikes perfect for punching through armor he also bears the ring of tides an ancient band of gold clasped with a large square cut piece of obsidian it has been an heirloom of house Greyjoy for centuries


	10. Velyaron armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's armor had he fostered with the sea snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

Jon strides into battle in turquoise and white-enameled plate embossed upon the surface of the breastplate was the seahorse of Velyaron in sea green topaz. Its large circular rondels are enameled silver-and-sea green, is the shape of seahorses protecting the vulnerable juncture of arm and breast. A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat stamped upon the metal is crown of manann, large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also silvered. His round shield is massive oak-and-steel bearing his personal sigil. The seahorse of house Velaryon showing his loyalty to his adopted house. While traveling he wears a cloak, in the silver-and-sea green colors of the Driftmark lords, it's fastened by a clasp of obsidian and gold in the shape of a kraken a token of affection from his dear pirate queen. He also owns a magnificent warhorn it was fashioned from a leviathan's tooth wrapped in golden bands. It is said to be a thousand years old gifted to the drift lords by the great god manann in recognition for their mastery of the waves. His great helm is equally splendid crested with a seahorse wrought in white gold. Jon's horse was a great white destrier of impressive size clad in splendid sea green barding many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, but a great elemental of wave and water. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great steed in the surf along the northern shores of High tide, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by the knights of other houses. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest lambskin of the free cities the belt itself was studded with seashells and topaz while the sheathe was wrapped in bands of glittering silver with each cross-section studded by golden sea shells. Astride his great beast in the full panoply of war Jon was akin to an ancient sea god. Jon also owns a mighty trident, an ancient artefact brought to Driftmark from distant Valyria. It was crafted from pale wood inlaid in silver, and its prongs were serrated causing grievous wounds to any it struck while an unorthodox weapon, Jon wielded this trident as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. His sword was equally resplendent Tide's call is the greatsword of House Velyaron gifted to Jon by Lord Monford for saving his life from Essosi pirates it is as wide across as a man's hand. The blade is taller than an adolescent Robb Stark and near as tall as Ser Ilyn Payne. Its Valyrian steel is dark and smoky with a deep rippling pattern across the blade. the guard was carved to resemble tail of seahorses and set large square cut topaz in the center the pommel was topaz as well.


	11. Dayne Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon as a torrentine lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment I would like to know what you people think

Jon wore an intricate suit of heavy steel plate, enameled in a dark purple. His rondels were fashioned to resemble stars, all his fastenings were silvered, and the purple steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like freshly plucked amethyst in the light of the rising sun, large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also gilded. A solid gorget encircles his throat stamped upon this gorget was the emblem of Starfall. While traveling he wears a cloak, fashioned from the pelt of a large shadow cat he slew while hunting in the mountains of Dorne, it's fastened by a fine brooch fashioned from a large circular diamond set in silver a keepsake of his dear mother Ashara. He also owns a magnificent warhorn it was fashioned from a elephant tusk wrapped in silver bands inscribed with Rhoynar prayers. It is said to be a thousand years old gifted to the Torrentine lords by the Rhoynar who conquered Dorne. In lieu of a helm Jon wears the crown of the torrentine a band of wrought of pearl and silver. Seven gems of adamant were set in the circlet. On its summit was a jewel, the light of which went up like a flame. Jon's horse was a mighty black destrier of impressive size clad in splendid palatine barding many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, but a great elemental of wave and water. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great steed in the surf along the Southern shores of Starfall, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by the knights of other houses. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest lambskin of the free cities the belt itself was studded with diamonds and amethyst while the sheathe was "overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold, and on it were set in ancient Andal runes formed of many gems the name Dawn and the lineage of the sword. Astride his great beast in the full panoply of war Jon was akin to an mighty Torrentine king. Jon also owns a mighty lance, an ancient artefact brought to Starfall from distant Valyria. It was crafted from pale wood inlaid in silver, and its curving vamplate guard had been carved in the likeness of a lion's head. Jon wielded this lance as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. his weapon was equally resplendent Dawn the greatsword of house Dayne The blade is as pale as milkglass, unlike dark Valyrian steel, but is similar in strength and sharpness. Unlike other houses who have ancestral swords, House Dayne does not pass its sword from lord to heir. Only a knight of House Dayne who is deemed worthy can wield Dawn, and the Sword of the Morning is envied throughout the Seven Kingdoms. 


	12. Bolton Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

Jon was akin to a predator his skin as pale as a death and eyes that burned with primal fury encased in a magnificent suit of blood red plate encrusted with images of death and slaughter all his fastenings were gilded and the, steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like fire in the light of the rising sun his rondels resembled the face of a monstrous bat wrought of steel and silver, all his fastenings were silvered. A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat. While large couter's shaped to resemble screaming faces protected his elbow and arm these were also gilded. when traveling he wears a cloak of fine red silk that looks akin to cascading blood fastened by a fine brooch fashioned from a piece of obsidian carved into the likeness of a flayed man a gift from dear Ramsey. His shield is massive oak-and-iron bearing his personal sigil the flayed man quartered with a great black bat on a field of red. His helm is equally splendid wrought of fine blood red steel bat wings sprouted from the temples of his helm. Jon also owns a mighty spear, an ancient artefact taken as wergild from the Andal warlords. It was crafted from the blackened wood on the great waste of asshai inlaid with gold; its head was jagged and cruel causing grievous wounds to any it struck. Jon wielded this spear as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest lambskin of the free cities the belt itself was studded with rubies and heavy steel rings while the sheathe was wrapped in bands of glittering silver. in lieu of a horse Jon used his necromantic abilities to ride a mighty terrorgheist of prodigious size the beast gives off a blood thirsty aura driving lesser men mad it is a nightmare made real. Guided by its master's will, the monstrosity creaks through the clouds above the battlefield on blotch-skinned pinions, its rotten flesh and withered organs open to the night air. It is the deathly shriek of an unliving Terrorgheist that is perhaps its most fearsome aspect. As the magics of undeath are worked upon the beast, its cry is transformed from a simple but shockingly loud noise into a barrage of eldritch power. Some say the Terrorgheist's shriek is nothing less than the screams of the damned,. His blade was a fell weapon inscribed with dark runes, chased with precious metals, and fashioned in the likeness of evil beasts When this sword draws blood, the life force of the victim is used to revitalize the blade's master.


	13. Swan Knight of Dol-Amroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon as a swan knight of Dol-Amroth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

Tall and fair was he like the Mariners of old striding forth clad in silvered plate and mail embossed upon the surface of the breastplate was a swan arrayed beneath seven stars, His rondels resembled the wings of a sea-bird wrought of pearl and silver, all his fastenings were gilded, and the silver steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like a spear of silver in the light of the rising sun. while large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also gilded, A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat. His heater shield is massive oak rimmed with steel it bore a great swan upon its face. While traveling he wears a cloak of fine blue satin embroidered with a ship with a swan-prow upon the sea. fastened by a fine brooch shaped from a large square cut emerald set in silver a token of affection from his dear Arianne. His Barbet helm is equally splendid wrought of fine silver swan wings sprouted from the temples of his helm. He also owns a magnificent warhorn fashioned from the bark of a mallorn wrapped in glittering bronze bands. It is said to be a thousand years old gifted to the numenoreans by Earendil in recognition of their kinship. Jon is a master of the horse often being compared to a centaur when astride his great mount Legin-thúl, His charger is a stallion with its own silver armor. The destrier has a blanket with enameled silver scales and gilded crinet and chamfron, as well as blue silk barding's decorated with the swans of lord Imrahil many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, but a great elemental of wave and water. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great steed in the surf along the Southern shores of the Dol-Amroth, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by the knights of other houses. Jon also owns a mighty lance, an artifact of the days long past. it was crafted from the white oak of Gondor's southern fiefs inlaid with silver; its curving vamplate guard was carved in the likeness of a Swan's head. Jon wielded this lance as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest leather from the tanners of Lossarnach the belt itself was studded with diamonds and sapphires while the sheathe was wrapped in bands of glittering steel clasped by a large steel locket carved to resemble a swan in flight. his weapon was equally resplendent Jon wields the mighty Nemirion an ancient Numenorean greatsword belonging to the House of Anárion the blade was seized by Eärnil I as he sieged the great Haven of Umbar the king gifted the sword to Jon’s family and thus it became an ever treasured heirloom.


	14. Vinter Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon as a Vinter lord of the fair lands of Dorwinion known for their strong wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment I do enjoy hearing from you people

Jon wore an great suit of plate, enameled in a striking shade of purple, his greaves and gauntlets inlaid with ornate silver scrollwork resembling vines. His rondels were fashioned to resemble a bushel of grapes, all his fastenings were silvered, and the purple steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like freshly poured draught of wine. While traveling he wears a cloak, fashioned from the pelt of a great panther slain in the Sea of Rhun, it's fastened by a fine brooch fashioned from a large circular amethyst set in gold a keepsake of his dear lover Ashara. He also owns a magnificent warhorn it was fashioned from the tusk of a mumakil wrapped in silver bands. It is said to be a thousand years old gifted to the Vinter lords by the Rhovanion who were distant kin to the mighty lords of Gondor. Jon's horse was a mighty Chestnut destrier of impressive size clad in splendid palatine barding many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, perhaps descended from the Mearas. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great steed on the wide plains of the sea of Rhun, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by all but the greatest horses of Rohan. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest lambskin of the Dale the belt itself was studded with diamonds and amethyst while the sheathe was "overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold, and on it were set in elven-runes formed of many gems the name Dawn and the lineage of the sword. Astride his great beast in the full panoply of war Jon was akin to an mighty Vinter King galloping forth to smite all enemies of the Vinter Court. Jon also owns a mighty lance. It was crafted from pale wood inlaid in silver, and its curving vamplate guard had been carved in the likeness of a lion's head. Jon wielded this lance as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. his weapon was equally resplendent Dawn the greatsword of his house The blade is as pale as milkglass, unlike dark gondorian steel, but is similar in strength and sharpness. 


	15. Knight of Numenor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon as one of the faithful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

He was as one of the faithful Tall and Fair befitting a man of Westernesse clad in glittering Silver plate and mail forged in the Grand halls of Armenelos, His rondels resembled the wings of a great eagle wrought of steel and silver, all his fastenings were gilded, and the steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like the light of the Silmarils. while large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also gilded, A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat. His tower shield is massive and rimmed with steel scorned by ancient runes it bore the sigil of Elendil a white tree in blossom, surmounted by a silver crown and stars, all embroidered on a field of black. While traveling he wears a cloak of black satin gifted to him by Anárion. fastened by a fine brooch shaped from a large square cut sapphire set in silver surrounded by seven gems of adamant a token of affection from his dear Elanordil, he also bore a great ring it is a magnificent golden band the stone upon it was red as fire" this was Narya the red ring forged in the second age it was entrusted to Jon by Círdan the shipwright. His Barbet helm is equally splendid wrought of fine steel eagle wings sprouted from the temples of his helm. He also owns a magnificent warhorn fashioned from the bark of Nimloth wrapped in glittering steel bands. It is said to be a thousand years old gifted to the kings of Numenor by Manwë in recognition for their valor during the war of wrath, It was said in legend that if the Horn was blown anywhere within the bounds of Gondor, its call would not pass unheeded. Jon is a master of the horse often being compared to a Noldorian Knight when astride his great mount Legin-thúl, His charger is a stallion with its own silver armor. The destrier has a blanket with enameled silver scales and gilded crinet and chamfron, as well as blue silk barding's decorated with the livery of noble Fingolfin whom is his distant kin many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, but fey he seemed as a god of old bore by the great beast into countless battles smiting all foes of the faithful. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great steed in the surf along the Southern shores of the Nindamos, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by all save perhaps the steeds of Oromë the Great. Jon also owns a mighty lance, an artifact of the house Elros. it was crafted from the golden wood of a Mallorn inlaid with silver; its curving vamplate guard was carved in the likeness of a eagles head. Jon wielded this lance as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest leather of tanners of Lindon the belt itself overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold, and on it were set in elven-runes formed of many gems the name Ringil and the lineage of the sword. Jon also used a great bow fashioned from hollowed steel and carried a quiver of black-feathered arrows a full ell long from point to notch The Men of the Sea', it was said, 'send before them a great cloud, as a rain turned to serpents, or a black hail tipped with steel'. astride his trusted companion Jon was as noble and fair as an lord of Numenor, as strong as a warrior, as wise as an Elven lord, as venerable as a king of dwarves, and as kind as summer 


	16. Easterling warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon as a man of the great sea of Rhun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

He was as Khamûl of the east come again striding forth clad in gilded steel lamellar, his pauldrons were layered for added protection, all his fastenings were gilded, and the steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like a font of flame in the light of the rising sun. while large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also gilded, A skirt of scaled metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat under this armor he wears a burgundy tunic and long breeches. His shield was of rectangular design and had concave top and bottom edges and was made with brass that surrounded a dark-brown square. It was held by an iron handgrip that was behind a brass circular boss surrounded by a diamond shape that was itself enveloped by the square. While traveling he wears a cloak of fine red satin embroidered with a great golden dragon. It was fastened by a fine brooch shaped to resemble a sunburst a token of praise from his emperor. His helmet was fashioned from brass was worn over the headscarf, and featured cheek-and-eye guards, along with two horns from the back and a crest on the front, to remind other beings of dragons. He also owns a magnificent warhorn fashioned from the horn of Kine of Araw wrapped in glittering bronze bands. Jon is a master of the horse often being compared to Khamûl when astride his great mount swift-shod, His charger is a stallion with its own brass lamellar armor. The destrier was armored in the style of Kataphrakts allowing the beast to trample spear and pikemen with relative ease, many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, but some twisted creature blessed by the dark powers. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great steed in the grass sea of Rhun, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by the horsemen of other nations. Jon also owns a mighty spear, an artifact of the days long past. it was crafted from the blackened wood on the great greenwood inlaid with gold; its head was jagged and cruel causing grievous wounds. Jon wielded this spear as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. Finally came his weapons belt fashioned from the finest lambskin of the Rhovanion the belt itself was studded with steel rings and garnets. his weapon was equally resplendent a great steel mace with forged from the heaviest of Rhunic steel the handle was wrapped in fine Rhonovian leather when fighting on foot it allows Jon to shatter shields and swords with equal skill


	17. Earl of Dale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon as a northman of Dale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment I do hope you enjoy these and if you wish to use the armors for one of your stories don't hesitate to ask :)

He was as his aged kin grim-voiced and grim-faced striding forth clad in silvered plate and mail forged in the Grand halls of the Lonely Mountain, all his fastenings were bronzed, and the steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like a diamond freshly plucked from the heart of the mountain. while large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also bronzed, A skirt of scaled metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat stamped with the symbol of the foundries of Erebor, over this he wears a heavy silk tabard sewn in the tanners of Esgaroth it was lined with leather for added strength and protection. His shield was of dwarven make forged from strong iron, scored with aged runes and bore the crest of the kingdom twin axes crossed with twin swords on a field of blue. While traveling he wears a blue satin cloak lined with the pelt of a great warg slain in Eryn Galen. fastened by a fine brooch shaped from a large sapphire set in gold surrounded by seven emeralds a token of affection from his dear Tauriel. His Sallet helm was wondrous make crested by a dragon wrought in fine gold a gift from king Dain in recognition of his status as friend of the Longbeards. He also owns a magnificent warhorn carved from the bark of a great oak wrapped in bands of iron. it was gifted to king Bard by Thranduil in recognition of the friendship between men and elves. Jon is a master of the horse often being compared to his Rhonovian kin when astride his great mount swift-silver, His charger is a stallion with its own barding. The destrier has a blanket with enameled silver scales and gilded crinet and chamfron, as well as blue silk barding's decorated with the symbol of his kings house, many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, but one of the Meares come again. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great steed in great plains south of Dale, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by all save the knights of Edoras. While Jon was skilled the art of jousting he preferred to use a great Halberd, an artifact of the days long past before the founding of the mountain kingdom. its shaft was fashioned from fine oak with a core of iron giving it greater weight when swinging from horseback; its blade was a grey so dark it looked almost black. Jon wielded this Halberd with great skill, slaughtering his enemies, removing heads and limbs with contemptuous ease. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest leather from the tanners of the Woodland Realm the belt itself was studded with diamonds and sapphires. The sheathe was wrapped in bands of glittering steel clasped by a large steel locket shaped to resembled an anvil. While Jon carries a simple blade of dwarven steel he prefers to use a mighty long bow made of dragon horn it was as tall as a fully grown man and needed a firm hand to even pluck the string he carried a quiver of black arrows fletched with eagle fathers with the bow in hand Jon was akin to the Noldor of the first age in skill.


	18. First Marshal of the Riddermark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon as a son of Rohan and a knight of the kings Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment of what you would like to see next

He was as one the Éothéod valiant and splendid striding forth clad in heavy plate of white steel forged in the great smithies of Edoras, His rondels were medallions of bronze set with large emeralds, all his fastenings were gilded, and the steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like the light of the pale moon. while large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also gilded, A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a golden gorget encircles his throat. Over this he wears a tabard of green silk it's sleeves lined with ermine fur, upon the tabard was a leaping horse stitched in golden thread surrounded by sunburst, His round shield is massive oak and rimmed with bronze for added strength upon the face of the shield was the symbol of his house a white horse upon a field of green, While traveling he wears a cloak fashioned from the pelt of a great black bear gifted to him by Thengel, It was fastened by a fine brooch shaped from a large emerald taken from the white mountains, Eowyn set it in a golden medallion and presented to Jon as a symbol of their love, His helm was tall in the style of his fathers crested by a white horse tail that fluttered in the breeze as he charged. He also owns a magnificent warhorn fashioned from the bark of a Duneland oak wrapped in glittering bronze bands. It is said to be hundreds of years old gifted to Eorl by Borondir Udalraph in recognition for their victory at Celebrant, It was said in legend that if the Horn was blown anywhere within the bounds of Rohan, its call would not pass unheeded. Jon is a master of the horse often being compared to Eorl when astride his great mount swift-silver, His charger is a great white stallion kin to snowmane. the beast is a marvel with powerful muscles and heavy barding of gold and white steel styled in the ancient traditions of the Eorlingas, decorated with the livery of the king whom is his distant kin many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, but fey he seemed as a god of old bore by the great beast into countless battles smiting all foes of the Éothéod. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great steed on the open plains of the kingdom from the Gap of Rohan to the great river running, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by all save perhaps the steeds of Oromë the Great. Jon also owns a mighty spear, fashioned in the foundries of Gondor. It was crafted from the heavy oak of Lossarnach inlaid with gold. Jon wielded this spear as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest leather of tanners of Aldburg the belt itself was studded with rings of steel and the central buckle was a great emerald surrounded by diamonds, while the scabbard was decorated in gold and green gems his sword was forged in the traditional style of the Rohirrim it bore the name Heruwine meaning very fierce friend in old Rohirric it was a magnificent weapon that shone like pale flame when drawn for battle, the guard resembled two horses joined at the head and its handle was wrapped in black leather, its pommel was of a larger size and solid gold truly a worthy companion in times of war. Jon also used a short bow fashioned from oak he carries a quiver of heavy steel tipped arrows shorn of ebony and fletched with Hawke feathers it was common among the Eorlingas to take up archery but unlike their southern kin in Gondor the men of Rohan preferred bows that can be fired from horseback Jon is quit proficient with his bow and often goes hunting in the Dunland killing a variety of game whether boar, bear, deer or Dunlendings should the mood strike him, he is a worthy warrior of the Éothéod. 


	19. Lord of Khazad-dum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon as a lord of the longbeards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment please I do love hearing from you

He was as a lord of the Longbeards stalwart and hardy like the mountain halls of his forebears striding forth clad in Glittering Mithril Plate and scale, His pauldrons were layered for added protection, all his fastenings were gilded, and the Mithril was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like a diamond freshly plucked from the mountain's heart. while large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also gilded, A skirt of fine scale covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat stamped upon the gorget was the seven stars of Durin, under this he wears a fine black tabard lined with steel mail for added protection, upon the tabard were geometric designs in silver thread. His shield was fashioned in the style of his kin in the blue mountains it was tall and rimmed with gold, scored with runes of protection upon its face was the sigil of his house a hammer and anvil crowned arrayed under seven stars. While traveling the vast halls of the misty mountains he wears a cloak of black satin with a silver tassel gifted to him by Durin III in recognition for his services in the Battle of Eregion. It is fastened by a fine brooch shaped from a large square quartz that bore three strands of golden hair set in golden locket a token of affection from his dear Galadriel. His helm is equally splendid wrought of glittering gold and studded with fine gems it was crested with a white horse tail that fluttered in the breeze as he charged into battle. He also owns a magnificent warhorn fashioned from the bark of a Mallorn wrapped in glittering bronze bands. It is said to be a thousand years old gifted to the Dwarves by Celebrimbor in recognition of their friendship. In Lieu of a horse Jon rides a great war goat named thunderer it is a beast of impressive size with bronzed horns and clad in splendid silver barding many who witness the charge of this great goat to be no mortal creature, but a great elemental of fire and stone. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great beast on the treacherous slopes of the Iron hills, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by all save the horses of the Noldor. Like many of his dwarven kin Jon own a great jeweled belt fashioned from the finest leather of the Lonely Mountain it is studded with large rubies and golden wire its buckle was made of three pieces of bronze that form the a geometric design each piece is studded with seven large rubies Jon often tucks his great black beard into the belt as is custom among dwarves of prodigious age. Jon also owns a mighty pike, an artifact of the days long past. it was crafted from wood taken from the valley of Imladris inlaid with silver; its head was long and keen causing horrid wounds to the followers of Morgoth. Jon wielded this pike as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. In Lieu of a sword Jon wields a great mithril war axe this is the axe of Durin the first father of the longbeards who founded the kingdom of Khazad-dum when the world was young its blows sting like the bite of winter and leaves many writhing in agony during its long years it has been notched with the neck of many a foolhardy Goblin, the haft is made of strong Oak wrapped in finely cured leather the blade was etched with aged runes of wraith and fury it also sports a spike perfect for punching through armor of any foul goblin or Orc who seeks to desecrate the halls of Durin. Like many of his mountain kindred Jon has become quit skilled in the practice of archery, though the great bows of men and elves are ill-suited for the lofty halls of his mountain fathers so he carries a broadbeam crossbow and a quiver of barbed bolts that caused weeping wounds when fired, the crossbow had enough power to pierce the stout shield of a Gundabad orc and saved Jon's life on many occasions. he also bears a great ring of silver the stone upon it was a gem of amethyst that shone like the peaks of Caradhras around the band were runes of power and domination etched in gold it was forged by Celebrimbor and gifted to Jon for his valorous defense of the elves truly Jon is worthy lord charging onward uttering the cry **Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu**. 


	20. Black Numenorean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon as a servant of Ar-Pharazon the Golden though they follow the ways of sauron these numenoreans were still splendid warriors sharing many arms and armor with their faithful kin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment I hope you people enjoy it and what you want to see next

He was a servant of the Golden a faithful servant of the dark powers striding into battle in black and gold-enameled plate, his pauldrons were layered for added protection, all his fastenings were gilded, His armour was thicker set than most warriors of Numenor and looked incredibly old. For all its age, the armour had obviously been reverently treated – delicate flutes of beaten metal winked in the morning sun. Its large circular rondels are enameled gold-and-black, in the shape of sunburst protecting the vulnerable juncture of arm and breast. A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat stamped upon the metal is the mark of the smithies of Armenelos under this he wears a black satin tabard enchanted with spells of warding and protection. His tower shield is massive oak-and-steel bearing the sigil of the kings men a great golden tree on a field of sable surmounted by seven stars. While traveling the lands of middle-earth he wears a cloak of satin, in the black and gold of the king's men, is fastened by a clasp of obsidian and gold in the shape of a great seabird a token of affection from Ar-Pharazôn. He also owns a magnificent warhorn it was fashioned from the bark Nimloth wrapped in glittering iron bands. It is said to be a thousand years old gifted to Jon by Sauron to show favor to his most ardent champion this fell horn will cause madness in the minds of all who hear it a cruel weapon but nonetheless effective. His helm is equally splendid wrought of fine gold eagle wings sprouted from the temples of his helm. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest lambskin of the Harad the belt itself was studded with yellow topaz and obsidian its buckle was a large piece of burnished gold. while the sheathe was wrapped in bands of glittering bronze with each cross-section stamped with a great eye lidless wreathed in flame. Jon also own a mighty spear, an ancient artefact brought to Numenor from Middle-Earth. It was crafted from blackened wood inlaid in gold, and its head was inscribed with horrid spells in the black speech of Mordor deaavh agh tarbam "death and fury". Jon wielded this spear as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. his weapon was equally resplendent Goenir the sword of Sauron a cruel weapon, first gifted to Ar-Pharazôn and then passed Jon as a reward for destroying the white tree. It was forged from the heart of a great meteor and was quenched in the heat of the Orodruin. As Jon wielded this blade, it would catch the sun's rays, dazzling his enemies as he charged into battle. Jon is a master of the horse often being compared to a Noldorian Knight when astride his great mount Delgarachon, His charger is a stallion with its own blackened armor. The destrier has a blanket with enameled black scales and gilded crinet and chamfron, as well as golden silk barding's decorated with the livery of the king's men many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, but fey he seemed as a god of old bore by the great beast into countless battles smiting all foes of his great lord. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great steed in the surf along the Southern shores of the Nindamos, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by all save perhaps the steeds of the of the sycophantic elves.


	21. Noldorian Noble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon as a noble of lord Elrond court and consort of Galadriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on what you want to see next

He was akin to his brothers of the blessed isle Wise and Fair befitting a firstborn of Eru Ilúvatar clad in glittering silvery blue plate and mail forged in the Grand halls of Lindon, His rondels resembled the wings of a sea-birds wrought of steel and gold, all his fastenings were silvered, and the steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like the light of the twin trees. while large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also silvered, A skirt of fine chain mail covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat, under this he wears a tunic of black silk its sleeves stitched with golden thread. His shield was fashioned in the style of his highborn kin wrought of silver and set upon the shield were glittering blue crystals. While traveling he wears a cloak of blue satin bearing the image of the three jewels in silver thread it was gifted to him by Curufin in thanks for saving his son. It was fastened by a fine brooch shaped from a large sapphire set in gold surrounded by seven gems of adamant a token of affection from the fair lady Galadriel for whom his love is beyond compare, he also bore a great ring it is a magnificent golden band the stone upon it was blue as the sea " this was Vilya the ring of air forged in the second age by the great lord of Ost-in-Edhil, Gil-galad gifted it to Jon for his valor during the wars against the dark powers. In lieu of a helm Jon wears a circlet of finest silver seven sapphires were set in the circlet. On its summit was a jewel, the light of which went up like a glittering star representing the light Earendil. He also owns a magnificent warhorn fashioned from the bark of a mallorn wrapped in glittering golden bands. It is said to be a thousand years old gifted to Elrond by his dear brother Elros in recognition of the love between the elves and men, It was said in legend that if the Horn was blown anywhere within the bounds of Havens, its call would not pass unheeded. Jon is a master of the horse often being compared to a Oromë the great when astride his great mount Nillendur, His charger is a stallion with its own silver armor. The destrier has a blanket with enameled silver scales and gilded crinet and chamfron, as well as blue silk barding's decorated with the livery of the House of Fëanor whom are his kindred many who witness the charge of this great horse to be no mortal creature, but fey he seemed as a god of old bore by the great beast into countless battles smiting all foes of the Noldor. Of course, this is untrue, but Jon likes to foster the impression all the same. He trained the great steed in the surf along the Southern shores of the Gulf of Lune, giving rider and beast great strength and endurance unmatched by all save perhaps the steeds of Oromë the Great. Jon also owns a mighty spear, Aeglos spear of the high king its name meaning icicle or snow point. it was crafted from the blackened wood of a Mallorn inlaid with silver; its head glittered like pale ice and its blow wrung with the fury of the high king. Jon wielded this spear as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. Finally came his sword sheathe and belt both fashioned from the finest leather of tanners of Lindon the belt itself was studded with golden rings and the central buckle was a great sapphire surrounded by diamonds, while the scabbard was decorated in gold and blue gems his sword was forged in the traditional style of the Noldor it bore the name Glorher meaning golden light in old Sindarin it was a magnificent weapon that shone like the flame eternal when drawn for battle. Upon the blade was a simple inscription in the common tongue it read **I am the light of the Valar let those who worship the dark powers know my sting**. Jon also used a great bow fashioned from Mallorn wood it was as tall as a man of numenor and needed a firm hand to even pluck the string, the limbs had been inscribed with prayers of the Valar and the tips fashioned to resemble the head of great eagles he carried a quiver of white-feathered arrows a full ell long from point to notch with the bow in hand Jon was akin to noble Turgon in skill and fury.

Gil-galad was an Elven-king.

Of him the harpers sadly sing.

the last whose realm was fair and free

between the Mountains and the Sea.

His sword was long, his lance was keen.

His shining helm afar was seen.

the countless stars of heaven's field

were mirrored in his silver shield.

But long ago he rode away,

and where he dwelleth none can say.

for into darkness fell his star

in Mordor where the shadows are.


	22. Knight of the Blazing Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon as a knight of the blazing sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So begins the warhammer armours

Jon was akin to the Crusaders of old striding into battle clad in heavy Dawi forged plate. The outline of a laureled sunburst had been gravened into the breastplate, decorated with delicate golden tracery. For all its age, the armour had been reverently treated – delicate flutes of beaten metal winked in the morning sun, lending the curved steel an almost palpable glow all his fastenings were gilded, and the silvered metal was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like the light of the rising sun. While a solid gorget encircles his throat, stamped upon the metal is sunburst. Large couter's shaped to resemble sunburst protected his elbow and arm, these were also gilded even his stirrups were sunburst, and his besagew was shaped in the style of a sunburst as well. His kite shield is massive, blackened wood-and-steel bearing the sigil of his order. A blazing sun upon a field of black upon the face was the motto Sol Invictus. His greaves were exquisite as well both were completely gilded and caped by the visage of snarling dragons. When traveling he wears a cloak fashioned from the pelt of a great wolf, he had slain in the Drakwald it has been enchanted to ward against all foul magics. He also owns a magnificent warhorn. It was fashioned from a Minotaur horn. It was wrapped in glittering bands of bronze inscribe with verses from the church of Sigmar. It was gifted to Siegfried Trappenfeld in recognition for his patronage of The Temple of Taal; it was said in legend that if the Horn was blown anywhere within the bounds of Talabecland, its call would not pass unheeded. Jon is a master of the horse, often being compared to a Bretonnian when astride his great mount Shadowfax; his charger is a stallion with its own blackened barding. The destrier has a blanket with enamelled golden scales, and gilded crinet and chamfron, astride his trusted companion Jon, was as noble and fair as a lord of Ulthuan, as strong as Magnus, as wise as a wizard, as venerable as a Dawi lord, and as kind as summer. Jon also owns a mighty lance, an artefact taken from Bretonnia in ages past. It was crafted from the black wood of Mousillon inlaid with gold; its curving vamplate guard was carved in the likeness of a lion's head. Jon wielded this lance as if it were but a sword, skewering his enemies and throwing them to the ground with contemptuous ease. Finally came to his sword sheathe and belt, both fashioned from Talabheim’s finest leather; the belt itself was studded with large square-cut yellow diamonds, and glittering topaz, the scabbard is garishly decorated with gold, ebony, and blackened leather with golden suns stamped upon the metal. Jon wields the mighty sun-breaker, an ancient greatsword forged during the days of the Araby Crusades. It was known as the foe-hammer, flame of the west and bane of Beastmen, for the blade had seen much of war. It is a magnificent blade cutting through flesh and steel with but a swing; it is said when Jon wielded the sword, he fought like the sun goddess herself. It was gifted to Jon by Emmanuelle as a symbol of their love. Jon also used a Longbow fashioned from Witchwood. It was as tall as a fully grown man and needed a firm hand to even pluck the string; the limbs had been inscribed with prayers of Taal and the tips fashioned to resemble the head of Stags he carried a quiver of arrows shorn of ebony fletched with eagle fathers with the bow in hand Jon was akin to a Wood Elf in skill.


End file.
